WWIII: 88 Vs. Darkness
WWIII: 88 Vs. Darkness, or IG-88 and The Sharknado, is an upcoming ensemble 4-episode mini-series / film to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT Episode I: The Horde Of Darkness have declared war on Earth, as their army (consisting of anyone Horde Of Darkness-related) invade Los Angeles, as well as giving birth to freak cyclones where man-eating sharks are scooped up in water spouts and assist The Horde Of Darkness's army in invading LA. The 88 Squad and Bar-owner and surfer Fin set out with his friends, Baz, Nova, and George, to rescue his estranged wife, April, and their teenage daughter, Claudia, after the bar and boardwalk are destroyed by The Horde Of Darkness. While heading to April's home, the group stops in a freeway to save people as The Horde Of Darkness and the sharks attack. The 88 Squad manages to defeat The Horde Of Darkness, but George is killed and the group learns of the Horde Of Darkness invasion. They arrive at April's house just before The Horde Of Darkness raids the house. While The 88 Squad fights off The Horde Of Darkness, Collin, April's boyfriend, is killed by AVGN, but the rest of the group escape unharmed while The Horde Of Darkness retreat after getting defeated by The 88 Squad. Fin and The 88 Squad stop the car to save the children stuck in the bus from the assaulting sharks and TGWTG Squad. Afterwards, the bus driver is killed when Jasper throws the "H" in the Hollywood Sign right at him. While Nova is driving the car, The Horde Of Darkness land on top of the car and rip the roof off. Fin's hand is cut and the group abandons the car before it explodes. They steal another car and meet up with Fin and April's son Matt, who is found taking shelter at his flight school. They borrow equipment from a nearby storage and Matt and Nova become attracted to each other. Matt, Nova, and The 88 Squad decide to stop the The Horde Of Darkness invasion by tossing bombs into the "sharknadoes" from a helicopter and the starship. While The Horde Of Darkness and The 88 Squad engage in a Starship Battle, Two sharknadoes are destroyed, but they are unable to stop the third one as TIE Fighters start attacking Matt and Nova's helicopter. As Nova fights off Phelous who has latched onto the helicopter, she falls out of the helicopter and directly into a shark's mouth. Matt is heartbroken. Baz is also lost in the invasion along with Matt's friends Bobby and Luellyn. Ultimately, Fin destroys the last sharknado with a bomb attached to his car, while The 88 Squad destroys The Horde Of Darkness mothership that has been starting this invasion to begin with, and the sharks, TIE Fighters, and other flying things sent by The Horde Of Darkness begin to plummet toward the ground as The Horde Of Darkness escapes. One falling shark flies directly toward the remaining members of the group. Fin jumps into its mouth with a chainsaw and cuts his way out. He emerges carrying an unconscious but otherwise unharmed Nova. Matt is reunited with Nova, and Fin gets back together with April, but The Horde Of Darkness claim that the war isn't over. Episode II: Fin Shepard, his ex-wife April Wexler, and The 88 Squad are flying to New York City to promote How to Survive The Horde Of Darkness and Other Unnatural Disasters, a book April and IG-80 have written about the Los Angeles invasion. As the plane comes in for a landing through a storm, it is battered by The Horde Of Darkness airborne sharks, losing an engine. The Horde Of Darkness enter the plane, killing passengers and crew, including both pilots. While Fin lands the plane and The 88 Squad fights off The Horde Of Darkness, April's hand is bitten off by a shark while she attempts to shoot it with an air marshal's handgun. Fin's sister, Ellen Brody, is sightseeing in New York with her family. Her husband, Martin, a childhood friend of Fin's, takes their son, Vaughn, to a Mets game at Citi Field along with Martin's and Fin's friends Skye (a former love interest of Fin's) and Brian. Ellen takes their daughter, Mora, to the Statue of Liberty where she meets with her friends, Polly and Chrissie, who tell her about Fin and The 88 Squad's flight. At the airport, Fin and The 88 Squad the crowd of the impending Horde Of Darkness invasion, but no one takes it seriously. After leaving April to the hospital for surgery, Fin and The 88 Squad are able to contact Ellen and tell her to get to Bales Tower Hotel on Manhattan as soon as possible. They agree to retrieve Martin and Vaughn from the ball game, hiring a cabbie, Ben, in the process. At Citi Field, Skye surprises Fin with a kiss, but Fin explains that he and April are back together. The game is cancelled because of the invasion, but when Super Mecha Death Christ and The Horde Of Darkness start invading and destroying the Citi Field, Fin and his group improvise weapons to fight them and get on the subway. The 88 Squad fights off and defeats The Horde Of Darkness at the Citi Field before joining Fin and Co. at the subway. On the ferry ride back to Manhattan, a shark and Jasper kill Chrissie. The remaining three women flee from the severed head of the Statue of Liberty, which was ripped off by Super Mecha Death Christ. Meanwhile, the subway tunnels are invaded by The Horde Of Darkness, breaking into the train's rear cabin and kill Brian with the sharks. While Ben, who anticipated Fin's escape, takes Fin and the others to shops in search of weapons and items to make explosives, The 88 Squad fights The Horde Of Darkness in the subway train, ending with the subway train crashing into the streets of New York. When the taxi is caught in a flood and The TGWTG Squad Fin fashions a rope swing to take Skye, Vaughn, and Martin to safety. When Ben is killed in his attempt and the rope falls away, Fin uses the top of the sharks as stepping stones to reach the others. The 88 Squad join Fin and Co. after defeating The Horde Of Darkness. The Horde Of Darkness then converge Two sharknadoes into a more powerful storm directly above the hotel. Fin, Skye, and The 88 Squad head to the roof to try to bomb the sharknadoes. Polly is flattened by the Indominus Rex, but Ellen and Mora reach the hotel and reunite with Martin and Vaughn. Fin and Skye sling bombs into the tornadoes, but as the storm system is too cold; only a few sharks are knocked down and they are forced to flee down a fire exit stairwell, while The 88 Squad fights off The Horde Of Darkness members raiding the top of the hotel before they leave with Finn & Skye. They meet the Brodys, who were fleeing up the stairwell that is flooding with sharks and stormtroopers. They break down a door to escape the stairwell and get out of the building. April flees the hospital, taking a fire truck to meet Fin and the others. At the Empire State Building The Horde Of Darkness plan to merge a third tornado with the other two. Fin and The 88 Squad plan to detonate a tank of Freon at the top of the building by connecting it to the structure's lightning rod to freeze the storm. They rally a crowd of New Yorkers, including the mayor and his task force, to fight The Horde Of Darkness. As he, Skye, and The 88 Squad implement the plan, April, who has affixed a circular saw to her stump, arrives and saves Fin from Angry Joe's robo-warrior. While The 88 Squad and New York citizens fight off The Horde Of Darkness, Skye sacrifices herself to help connect the cables; the Freon explosion throws them in the air where sharks rip Skye in half. While in the twister, Fin grabs onto and rides a great white shark using chains, eventually impaling it on the building's antenna. The Horde Of Darkness then escape after failing to invade New York. He and The 88 Squad reunite with April and find her lost arm in one of the fallen sharks, using the handgun to kill another one. He then takes the wedding ring from April's severed hand and uses it to propose remarriage, and she accepts. In a post-credit scene, Fin eats a slice of pizza. Episode III: While Horde Of Darkness fighters The 88 Squad and Fin Shepard are in Washington, D.C. to receive Medal of Honors from the president, The Horde Of Darkness invade the city, devastating the nation's capital. Fin, The 88 Squad, and the president work together to defeat the Horde Of Darkness, and they retreat. Fearing that April, who is at Universal Orlando with their daughter Claudia and her mother May, is in danger, Fin and The 88 Squad head for Florida. On their way there, they encounter a fognado launched by The Horde Of Darkness, which is stopped by Nova Clarke, his former employee (from the first film) who has become a hardened Horde Of Darkness tracker, and her partner Lucas Stevens. They stop at a military airport where they get clearance to use a fighter jet to bomb other sharknados formed by The Horde Of Darkness. Lucas sacrifices himself to blow up a sharknado so that Nova, Fin, and The 88 Squad can escape in their helicopter and starship. They detonate a bomb in a sharknado over the Daytona 500 race, causing The Horde Of Darkness to end their invasion there. After crash landing in Orlando at the Universal Orlando Resort(and somehow Fin and Nova losing their outfits in the crash; they find new ones soon after), they begin to search for the rest of the family, which is somewhat tricky due to Claudia having left her phone behind earlier (one of the ride managers held onto her phone and April locates him to retrieve it). While The Horde Of Darkness fight The 88 Squad throughout the park, Fin and Nova reunite with April, Claudia, her boyfriend Billy, and May who have survived the invasion. They then rush to, and take cover inside, the Universal Orlando globe, which is tossed by Bana-Hulk onto the top of a tall monument. The Horde Of Darkness soon escape. Realizing that the Horde Of Darkness will destroy the entire East Coast (now dubbed the "Feast Coast") with their new Mothership, Fin calls in a favor from his estranged father, former NASA colonel Gil Shepard, for a risky plan to destroy the storm from space. Gil, Fin, April, Nova, and The 88 Squad reach Cape Canaveral where they plan to use a top-secret Space Shuttle to blow up tanks of rocket fuel in the storm. They head inside to prepare, while Claudia, Billy, and The Horde Of Darkness fight off The Horde Of Darkness. Billy and Claudia share a kiss and begin to head back inside, but Billy is killed by Shredder. While Nova clears a path, Gil, Fin, and April (who was there only to plead with Fin to not go, but then sharks began destroying the walkway, forcing her to board the shuttle as well) launch into space where they detonate the external tank, but it fails to destroy the Mothership. Gil deploys "Plan B", activating a Reagan-era Strategic Defense Initiativesatellite laser weapon, leaving himself in space as there is not enough fuel to propel both of them back to Earth. This time, The Mothership is destroyed, but the beam causes the sharks to propel into space, attacking the shuttle. Fin fights them off using an energy-beam chainsaw; he and April are eaten by two separate sharks which fall back down to Earth. The Horde Of Darkness escape once again after getting defeated by The 88 Squad. Though the sharks are charred from atmospheric entry, Fin emerges from his shark unharmed and discovers that April has done so too, and that she has given birth during the descent. As the family, Nova, and The 88 Squad reunite, Fin names his newborn son after his father, who has landed on the moon. April is about to recover Fin's father's badge when a Shuttle fragment is about to hit her. Episode IV: Fin has moved to a farm in Kansas named "April's Acres," where he lives with his mother Raye and young son Gil. April is believed dead after being crushed by the wreckage of the space shuttle. Tech mogul Aston Reynolds has developed a new type of high-speed space travel with his company Astro-X, which was used to save Fin's father, Colonel Gilbert Shepard, from the moon. Astro-X has also developed a technology that is capable of using radio waves to defuse incoming Horde Of Darkness invasions. Fin and The 88 Squad to Las Vegas with his cousin Gemini to meet up with his son Matt, who has returned from deployment in Iraq. Meanwhile, Reynolds has built and is opening a shark-themed hotel featuring a giant tank of sharks. While Matt and his fiancée, Gabrielle, marry and skydive from a plane, The Horde Of Darkness hack into Astro-X and invade Las Vegas. They soon raid Reynolds's hotel and the streets of Las Vegas flood, but Fin, Gemini, Gabrielle, Matt, and The 88 Squad work together to fight off The Horde Of Darkness until they escape. Since returning from the moon, Col. Shepard has become an employee of Astro-X, working on the development of a weaponized mech suit with the aid of his granddaughter Claudia in San Francisco as well as April's father Wilford, a scientist. However, he is unaware that Wilford has reconstructed April into a cyborg to save her life, and told her that Fin and their family were killed by the shuttle debris to keep her at his laboratory. Fin, Gabrielle, Gemini, Matt, and The 88 Squad decide to take a train back to Kansas while The 88 Squad follows them via their starship, only for The Horde Of Darkness to follow them after destroying the Hoover Dam. Astro-X blows up the Grand Canyon to stop the resulting flood, but as an accidental result The Horde Of Darkness levitate stones to become a "bouldernado with sharks." The train and Starship end up in Arizona, where Fin and The 88 Squad meet Anton Reynolds and Ford Pines at Astro-X, where IG-72 is also held there prisoner. Ford reveals to them that The Horde Of Darkness's invasion has gone to Phase 4, where they have built a nuclear device that would destroy Earth. IG-72 joins them after getting convinced by Ford and 88 to join them. They end up in a small town in Texas, where they acquire chainsaws, construction gear, and sci-fi weapons to fight off the Horde Of Darkness, which levitate an oil field and transform it into an "oilnado" and then ignite it into a "firenado." Meanwhile, The Horde Of Darkness also invade San Francisco in which they form a "hailnado," and also invade Yellowstone National Park where they form a "lavanado." At the Kansas State Line, Fin, Gemini, Gabrielle, and Matt pick up a car named Christine from Fin's friend, Colton, and, with The 88 Squad's starship following them, reach April's Acres just before The Horde Of Darkness and the sharknado - which has now picked up cows and become a "cownado" - strike and Gabrielle is killed by Shredder, to Matt's devastation. While The Horde Of Darkness and The 88 Squad engage in a starship battle, The house is picked up by the tornado and thrown all the way to Chicago, where it lands on the mayor. Elsewhere, April - who has learned of her family's survival and left Wilford's lab after angrily confronting him - saves Col. Shepard and Claudia from the hailnado and Horde Of Darkness in San Francisco. Later, Reynolds brings the three of them to Fin, Gemini, Matt, Gil, and The 88 Squad, reuniting April with Fin and allowing her to introduce herself to Gil for the first time. Reynolds and Ford inform the group that Astro-X has developed a way to alter their beacon pods in order to shut down the new sharknadoes and stop The Horde Of Darkness's invasion. This method works on the hailnado and lavanado, but the cownado has since evolved further into a "lightningnado," and its electricity blocks their attempts thanks to The Horde Of Darkness's hacking. The situation further worsens when the lightningnado and Horde Of Darkness strike a nuclear power plant in Ohio, transforming it into a deadly "nukenado" filled with radioactive sharks. Reynolds and The 88 Squad realize that the only way to stop the nukenado and The Horde Of Darkness from destroying everything in its path is to transform it back into a regular sharknado so Astro-X's pods will work on it, and the engines of Col. Shepard's mech suit can be used to power a device to remove the radioactivity from the invasion by drawing massive amounts of water into it. Fin and IG-88 realize that the only location with enough water to work is Niagara Falls, so they travel there with the nukenado and The Horde Of Darkness following them. At Niagara Falls, Reynolds volunteers to jump near the falls with a squirrel suit to set off the device, which will reverse the water flow upward into the nukenado and cool it. However, the device does not have enough power, and Reynolds falls off a cliff after getting pushed by Bowser. Col. Shepard volunteers to pilot the mech suit to complete the plan, but is eaten by the Indominus Rex before he can put it on. Fin puts on the suit and flies into the storm alongside April - who can fly and shoot laser beams from her hands - to fight through and reach the device, while The Horde Of Darkness and The 88 Squad engage in a final battle, with the nuke bomb detonator counting down. Claudia and Matt are also killed by The Horde Of Darkness. Fin manages to use the suit's power supply to activate the device, but he is electrocuted in the process and shot by AVGN. Niagara Falls is reversed into the nukenado, neutralizing its radiation and rendering it a normal sharknado again. The Astro-X technicians activate the pods, destroying the storm, but The Horde Of Darkness destroys the Astro-X base with Bomb-Ombs. Fin becomes unconscious and falls over the cliff and is impaled by Shredder, much to The 88 Squad's shock and horror. April and Gil are also killed by The Horde Of Darkness after being shot at by The TGWTG Squad. Despite all this, The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness continue their battle, The 88 Squad sees that the nuke bomb detonator is seconds away to hitting zero. As Ford Pines runs toward the detonator to deactivate it, he is unaware that IG-72 is chasing behing him, and with one shot, IG-72 kills Ford, killing him instantly. As the Squad witness Ford's death in horror, IG-86, in a burst of malicious rage, screams and uses his powerbomb wave snipers to hurl several TGWTG Squad members and IG-72 into the water, but they teleport back to the Horde Of Darkness's home base ship. As Ford lies there dead and closes his eyes, the detonator hits zero, and The Horde Of Darkness escape into their ship. The Biskit Twins ask IG-72 why he would do such a thing, and 72 replies that with Ford dead and Earth destroyed, it was The Horde Of Darkness's greatest victory. The Squad stand there emotionally shattered and saddened by Ford's death. The nuke destroys several cities and devastates Earth. At the last minute, The Squad are rescued by Fugitoid in his spaceship. The ship then takes off into space, but as it's about to leave the atmosphere, it gets caught in the gravitational pull of the nuke. By switching into turbo drive, the ship is able to break free and fly off into space. As for Earth, it explodes from the nuke device and sends a giant shockwave across space and hitting ship, causing everyone aboard to go through turbulence, but it then passes through and they all remain unharmed. Back at the ship, The 88 Squad stare completely shocked and horrified by the destruction of Earth, Their Home Base, and the demise of all the people on it. Fugitoid then tells them that watching their entire world blow up is rather distressing, then offers them some Hot Cocoa. Michelangelo accepts a glass of Cocoa, and IG-88 then asks Fugitoid who he is. He replies his name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt, and tells them that he is taking them to meet his friends at the USS Enterprise-D, as they are about to embark on a wonderous adventure. Casey then takes one good look at the ship and says this is awesome, as they fly off into space. It then cuts to a theater as IG-88 and Todd Wyatt have just finished watching the film, with Todd giving props to how the fanfic film machine can turn fanfics into great movies, meaning that this 4-episode movie was a fanfic created by Todd Wyatt, and that none of the events have happened in reality. 88 then dismayinlgy tells Todd to burn all copies, even the edited ones, as he tells Todd that this must not be seen to the public. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA